The Heroes of Hyrule
by VengefulCam
Summary: A unique tale inspired by The Breath of the Wild storyline. Story-wise this will stray from the cutscenes of BotW, but the characters and world will remain the same. This tale will include a mix of everything that I believe makes stories worth telling, adventure, love, and fear – all of which will be written with as much passion as I can muster. Enjoy! And, let the telling begin...
1. Chapter 1

Well…here I am…with my pen to the page – or fingers to the keys as it were; this is the first time I've posted any fanfiction – which is not to say I haven't written any before. Anyway, for about three months now I've been desperate to write a Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild fanfiction, but the ideas were not flowing, and I want everything I write to be natural and organic. That is why I have come the conclusion that I will not tell the history of Breath of the Wild as seen in the cutscenes. Nor will I write a post-Ganon story. I'm going to do something a little different. I'm going to throw away everything that's discussed in cutscenes and journals in-game – story stuff anyway. The bulk of the game will remain. I'm just going to take those characters: King Rhoam, Zelda, Mipha, Link, etc. and write my own version of Ganon's return. So it will sort of be like a re-write, but as things continue, the story will stray off the path chosen by the cutscenes. Maybe it will be entertaining, maybe it will suck – who knows. But I'm going to roll with it. Hope someone can find some enjoyment in this piece!

Things will start out a little slow, just give it some time if you're interested. If you're here for the romance it will be a while before things get there. If you're here for adventure and battles, chapter six and seven bring the pain. If you're here for a good story, well, I sure hope I can deliver.

Suggestions, reviews, and (constructive) criticism is all welcome and appreciated! Whatever you feel like saying about this piece, go for it! I'd love to implement ideas and things any of you lovely readers would like to see *cough* read. Reviews are always encouraging, and criticism is always inspiring. So yeah, don't be a stranger.

Finally, I guess there could be potential spoilers? Because I'm going in my own direction, I don't think a warning is necessary, but I guess if you don't want to know anything about the characters or their personalities in BotW, don't read this.

Jesus, I need to shut up…If you enjoy what I've written so far, let me know if I should continue! I promise to submit new content as often as I possibly can.

Here we go :)

– Vengeful Cam

–:–:– Part I: The Prelude –:–:–

Chapter I

It was a dream. It had to be. He was dreaming. No way in hell did _that_ just happen. The multitude's sudden intakes of breath, sounding much like the gusts of wind that broke through the surrounding trees, did not help to deny Link's suspicion – the suspicion that this was reality, and not a dream as the young knight had hoped. In an instant, the realization crashed into him like a wild horse. Link fought back tears, and tried to stifle the shiver that ran up his spine and caused his hair to rise.

He stared in awe and horror at the faintly-glowing blade grasped in his sweaty hands. Link, barely a knight as he was, had pulled The Master Sword from its resting stone in Korok Forest. He turned to face the other inexperienced knights, but he did not receive any cheers or congratulations – not that he had expected them. The freeing of The Master Sword forebode nothing but despair. Link knew little regarding what this despair pertained to, but he knew well enough that the sword was not meant – nor expected – to come free.

There seemed to be a chill in the air, and cold whispers of sorrow rustled the leaves. The sun seemed to grow pale, and the clouds turned grey. No one spoke a word. Only mere moments ago the twenty or so newly-dubbed knights had spoken and laughed with one another, all under the disapproving eyes of their trainer, Marduk, and each, in turn, had tried to pull the sword free – some in a humorous manner, others with more respect to the ancient ways. For it was tradition that when a squire had gained their sword – had become a knight of Hyrule – they would come to this forest with their trainers and attempt to pull the sword out. For nearly five thousand years this tradition had been kept, and not once had the sword even budged in its cleft. Yet now, after Link had mocked the sword in the stone with his comrades, he had pulled it free without so much as an effort.

Link glanced up at his trainer with afraid eyes, pleading for guidance, but Marduk said nothing. He only stared back with wide eyes. So, the small company left, leaving behind the forest with not so much as a word. No one knew what to say. No one knew what to do. Barn, a young knight with fiery hair offered up his sheath to Link so that he didn't "have to carry The Master Sword bare through the woods." Link appreciated the gesture, but even still the blade was heavy on his back, pulling down with some unseen force.

They trudged through the Korok Forest, following Marduk into the Lost Woods. Link, already stricken with ill fortune it would seem, was not blessed even with a fleeting glimpse of a Korok during the company's expedition through the forest. He wondered if they even existed, or if they were some tall tale the elder knights would jokingly tell the younger.

"No Koroks to be seen," Barn mumbled to Link as though he could hear the knight's thoughts. Brave boy – still the only one to speak to the wielder of The Master Sword, yet Link did not respond. Talkative though Link had once been, he found himself not wishing to speak. He agreed with the rest of the party regarding the day's events. Silence was the only thing that could be said.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is my second chapter for Heroes of Hyrule. This one's a bit longer than the first. Chapter II is about the size you can expect for most chapters. Anyway, I tried to give this one a little bit of emotion and charm. I hope anyone who reads it can grasp onto those themes.

As always, feedback is appreciated! Let me know how I did :)

Here we go…

– Vengeful Cam

Chapter II

"Your father would be so proud." Link could still remember his mother's sad smile as she'd said it. There was love written across her lips, but sorrow hid within her blue eyes. Sorrow, because she knew what The Master Sword meant. It meant that Link, her brave little boy – the last remnant of a broken family – would be leaving her.

Link adjusted himself in the back of the wagon, glancing back at the farmlands of Mabe Village in the distance. Link's father, Arn, had been born in the Great Plateau to a drunk father and an abusive mother. He had run away when he was young in an attempt to join the knighthood of King Rhoam. At Castle Town, he trained as a squire, and, after displaying phenomenal prowess, he quickly earned his sword. He had met Link's mother, Layla, in Mabe shortly after becoming a knight, and he settled down: worked on a farm, had a kid, led a proper life. But then he died. When Link was only a boy, his father had been robbed of his life by a rogue Sheikah who called himself Yiga.

 _A damned fool, Yiga must have been, to take an innocent life_ , Link reflected solemnly. He found it comforting that his father's killer had been hung; he hoped the noose had failed to snap the Sheikah's neck, and that he had suffocated slowly and painfully, regretting that he had left a mother and her child deprived.

Link shook his head…too many wicked thoughts flooded his mind this day. He must be tired. He moved his hand beneath his tunic and fingered the small pendant his mother had given him before he'd left. It was a small shard of sapphire attached to a leather string.

"Your father gave me this long ago," she had said. "He'd said that every time he'd see the beautiful blue sapphires he was reminded of me," his mother had choked on a sob, he recalled.

Link glanced down at the gem. He supposed it brought the blue out in his eyes – the same blue that hid within his mother's sad eyes. Perhaps that's why his father was reminded of his beloved.

Shifting his gaze upward, Link found that the sky was still very grey and gloomy. He hoped it wouldn't rain upon the unshielded wagon. He let out a dissatisfied grunt and scooted over to lay down on the sacks of grain that sat, clustered, in plump mounds about the wooden space.

As he shifted his head to a more comfortable sack, Link found himself holding back tears. Why had he been able to pull The Master Sword? Why had it chosen him? Now, the only person his mother had left was abandoning her…perhaps forever. He cursed the goddess, Hylia. Damn her, and damn the accursed sword.

Link shivered in the cold, reflecting on his ill fortune asthe rain began to patter down upon him. He hoped Castle Town would be warmer than this cold, grey world around him.

 _Clang!_ The gates opened wide to let the horse-drawn wagon through. Link snapped awake. He didn't recall falling into slumber, but he supposed he had been tired. Glancing around he realized that he had not in fact been brought to Castle Town. They had already ridden past it, and now they rode into the main of the estate: Hyrule Castle. Brick walls, towers, and turrets surrounded Link in an intimidating fashion. The clouds were still grey, and the sun was still hidden, but a soft wind, comforting and warm, seemed to caress Link's face as it passed. It would have been uplifting, Link mused, if he hadn't been soaked to the bone from the previous rain storm.

"We'll take him from here, thank you," a gruff voice spoke, startling Link from his thoughts.

He leapt from the wagon to find that they had stopped just outside the gateway. Brick roads trailed this way and that, and shadows cast by towering turrets ensured that this place remain grim and hopeless – at least for Link. The gruff voice that had spoken belonged to a broad man with a square jaw and thick stubble. He looked angry and intimidating, but Link spotted a kindness in his grey eyes. The man, like his companion next to him, wore a crimson tunic hidden behind a blue vest that sported the symbol of the king. Thick white gloves and tall boots accentuated the outfit, and, to complete the look, blue caps, outlined in crimson, sat upon the two men's heads. They paid the driver, and, as he departed with his wagon, turned to get a good look at the wielder of The Master Sword.

"Well, well, well," the one with the gruff voice spoke, "you're just a boy."

Link instinctively puffed out his chest and stood as tall as he could, to which the large man just chuckled. Link said nothing.

"My name is Calvin," the gruff voice rattled again. "I am the captain of our grace's Royal Guard. This here is Gydon. He is of the order of the guard as well."

Link turned to look at Gydon. He was better looking than Calvin. His face was clean shaven, and he had short dark hair that outlined a defined face. He was searching Link with faint green eyes, looking for a sign of strength that pertained to his obtaining of the sword, or perhaps it was a weakness he was looking for – Link couldn't tell.

Suddenly, all was quiet, and Link realized the two were waiting for him to speak.

"I'm Link," he stated bluntly.

Calvin smiled and scratched his jaw, "Simple name for a simple speaker. It's an honor, Sir Link."

"I wouldn't go calling him sir just yet. He is barely a knight, and The Master Sword does not promise any titles," Gydon responded haughtily.

"You mustn't mind Gydon. He is an honorable man, but he does not approve of unearned glory."

"Glory is of the utmost honor. Being a member of the Royal Guard speaks of great prowess. _We_ are deserving knights. But pulling a magic sword from a stone – that bears no honor," Gydon explained.

Link glanced at him, emotionless, hiding behind his newfound mask, and he said nothing.

"Well, child, I suppose we should find some better-suited clothing for you before you meet his grace. It would not do to appear before King Rhoam sopping wet. I am sorry that your traveling was not pleasant. I would have preferred to send a more suited carriage for you, but alas, the Royal Guard is upheld with honor – not an abundance gold," Calvin laughed. A deep, throaty laugh it was. Link decided that he liked the captain of the guard.

Even Gydon was not all bad as he clapped Link's back with a smirk, "You'll be an honorable chap before you know it, Link."

Link smiled. Maybe pulling The Master Sword didn't bode ill after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III is upon me…

As of now, I'm rolling a chapter out every day. Obviously, this schedule will not remain once the next college semester begins, and my work schedule picks up – both of which are just around the corner. At the moment, I'm posting rather short chapters. I'm not sure if I'll ever make them longer. I kind of like these short little submissions for now.

To the guest review I got on Chapter II: thanks for being my first comment! I'm glad you like the writing aspect so far! I hope I can keep you enthralled with my telling of BotW, both with style _and_ story. Hopefully what I've got planned will be entertaining :)

~~~ Here we go ~~~

– Vengeful Cam

Chapter III

Link knelt in the throne room. A crimson tunic, like those worn by the Royal Guard, hung from his shoulders and was held up by his leather belt. It had belonged to Calvin, and as such, was much too large for the young knight. Worn trousers – also too large for Link – were buckled around his waist and stuffed into large white boots. Completing the absurd look was The Master Sword, which was awkwardly strapped to the wielder's back.

Link tried to steady his breathing as he stood before King Rhoam of Hyrule. The man was large, to say the least. Though he was sitting in his throne above, on a dais, Link guessed that the king was at least six feet tall and almost that wide, displaying his fondness for food through a round belly and a red, plump face, which – other than rosy cheeks and sparkling eyes– was hidden behind thick grey hair. The king wore extravagant robes of blue and gold, and a scepter that seemed much too small was grasped in his meaty hand.

The throne was a rather captivating sight as well with the large golden Loftwing sitting just behind it, wings outspread, and, just above the golden bird, the sparkling triforce, surrounded by rings of gold. To Link's left and right, halfway hidden behind vibrant banners, curving stairwells made their way up to the throne. It really was a splendid room, the young knight ascertained as he strove to keep his breathing even.

And, although kneeling to the king of the realm before his menacing throne was intimidating, it was his daughter, Princess Zelda, that caused Link to struggle with his breathing more. He found that he could not even look at her without his heart catching in his throat. From the few glimpses he did manage, he noticed she had long, golden hair and beautiful emerald eyes. She really did look like a princess – or maybe a goddess even.

"Rise, child."

Link swallowed with much effort before rising to the king's command.

"Come up here, Sir Link," King Rhoam commanded in his booming voice.

Link nodded and proceeded to the stairs on his left. As he began to climb, one of the Royal Guard posted there moved in front of him and began to unbuckle The Master Sword from his back. Startled, Link almost stumbled backward.

"No need to panic, Link," whispered the guard. It was Gydon. "You can't approach his grace with your weapon."

Link thanked Gydon silently as he removed The Master Sword from his back. Link followed the guard all the way up the stairs. Keeping a respectful distance away from the king, Gydon knelt and offered up The Master Sword. King Rhoam struggled and stood, stumbling over to his guard. Link quickly knelt alongside Gydon as his grace approached. The king took the sword from the guard and slid it from its leather sheath.

Link kept his head bowed as the king set the blade against his shoulder.

"I dub thee Sir Link, wielder of The Master Sword. Rise," the king's voice was strong.

Link stood and for mere seconds, locked eyes with the king. There was something there, in those grey eyes. It wasn't happiness…it was fear and sorrow. The king was sad and afraid. Link glanced down at his boots ashamedly as his grace raised a thick eyebrow.

"You will not take your oaths just yet, child."

His knightly oaths? He'd already done that when he had completed his training as a squire. Link had so many questions spinning around inside his mind. All of them revolving around a single inquiry: _what was going on?_

"I've taken my oaths, your grace," Link finally managed to speak. Even still his throat was dry. He could feel his hands trembling, so he continued to stare at his boots.

"Your knightly oaths, yes. But your vows to the goddess – to Hyrule – well, you're not ready for that yet."

Link frowned, _what was the king talking about?_

King Rhoam sheathed and handed the sword back to Link, "You are the Hero, are you not?"

 _The Hero? What the hell? All he'd done was pull the damned sword from the rock._

Link grasped the blade, "Yes, your grace."

He said it with hesitation. Well, of course, he had. He didn't know what the king was referring to. All he knew is that he didn't want to disappoint King Rhoam. He had seemed so afraid – and so sad – earlier.

Princess Zelda glanced at the young 'hero' skeptically, but the king breathed a sigh of relief. He placed a large hand on Link's shoulder,

"Now, I must retire, child, but I promise you will be well taken care of."

Link nodded. Then, "Thank you – your grace." He bowed to the king and followed Gydon back down the stairs. As he left the throne room, he glanced back. King Rhoam was slumped in his throne, his face covered by large fingers. Princess Zelda was at his side, her hand on his shoulder, muttering words of comfort.

Link felt a guilty tug in his gut. Why had he pulled The Master Sword? First, it had caused his mother grief – now, the king and princess. So many kind people, tormented by him: the 'hero.'

And he still knew so little about what was going on.

"Are you alright, kid?" Gydon spoke once they were out of the royalties' hearing range.

Link donned his mask once again, "Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

Well, I've had a lot more free time today than I expected. So I'm going to upload another chapter; this one will be a bit longer than typical. This will make up for my lack of activity for the rest of this week…I hope.

Feedback is appreciated! Tell me what you like. Tell me what you didn't…etc. I'd love to hear from any of you, readers :P

Things are still moving along pretty slowly, story-wise. Be patient and stick with me. It won't be long before this pot starts to simmer. I promise it _will_ get much more exciting, but for now, I've got to let this thing run its course. And based on what I've got planned, I think any readers will come to miss these less eventful chapters…

To Nekotoko: Thanks for the feedback! That is the goal :)

Aaaand final note, _Galvin_ – the captain of the Royal Guard – will now be _Calvin_. This is because I kept getting Galvin and Gydon confused as I read. Hopefully changing his name to Calvin will help things out because good Lord, that was infuriating…

Here we go:

– Vengeful Cam

Chapter IV

"Ah – lousy!" chided Calvin as Link crashed to the floor. "You're quick, and you've got good reflexes, but your form is poor. And don't try beating your opponents with mere force; you're far too small for that."

Link groaned and picked himself up, dusting his trousers off. Gydon stood above him, smirking triumphantly and twirling his wooden sword around. Link nearly struck out at him in that very moment – while his guard was down – but that would not be the honorable thing to do. So the young knight stifled his anger and raised his wooden bade to face his challenger once more.

"Again," Calvin commanded in his raspy voice. The three knights were currently situated in the Guards' Chamber, where the company of the Royal Guard – some forty strong knights – spent their free time and slept when the hours were dark. It had been almost a week since Link had been dubbed by the king – and two weeks since he'd pulled the sword. Since then, King Rhoam had explained to Calvin that he intended for Link to become one of the Royal Guard; so, when it was time for the guards to break their fast, Calvin and Gydon decided they would remain behind to train the young knight. Much to Link's disappointment: he was always rather hungry in the morning.

"You're not eating until you can knock me down," Gydon sneered.

"Neither are you," Link responded under his breath.

Gydon's wooden blade came flashing out, but Link stepped aside, thrusting his own weapon forward.

"Ha!" Gydon smirked as he swept Link off his feet with the flat of his blade before the young knight's counter could make an impact. Not for the first time, Link fell to the dusty, flagstone floor.

"Terrible stance," Calvin shook his head. He strode forward and took the boy's blade. "Watch."

The captain faced Gydon, planting his feet firmly, and nodded, his blade outstretched. Without hesitation, Gydon swept his blade out at Calvin's legs as he had done with Link. His wooden weapon cracked on impact, and Calvin remained unmoving.

"See?" he turned to Link after shoving Gydon to the floor.

 _Of course, he didn't fall_ , Link thought ruefully.

"You're wearing your greaves," Link argued, "and Marduk says that a knight should be light on his feet, able to move quickly. Not…what you did."

"Now, now, Marduk isn't teaching you anymore, is he? I'm your teacher, and I say you need to have a firm stance or find some other way to avoid being flung to the ground repeatedly," Calvin responded firmly.

Link frowned, _stupid old man…he didn't know what he was talking about._

After fetching a new wooden blade, Gydon returned to the center of the room.

"Ready, Link?" he asked with his be-damned smirk.

Link said nothing. He retrieved his blade from Calvin and planted his feet as the captain of the guard had suggested.

Gydon whipped his blade out at Link, who managed to parry it – mostly. The blow still connected, glancing off the young knight's knee. Link let out a grunt, but ignored the pain, whipping his weapon upward. Gydon stepped back with a smile and continued assailing his opponent, waiting for him to falter. But Link had set his mind; he was going to have breakfast, and he was going to have it _now_. The transition from defensive to offensive felt unnatural, but the resolve in his mind helped to clear his frustrated thoughts. With precise movements and a clear head, Link was able to quickly get inside Gydon's guard, and he disarmed the knight without much effort. Calvin smirked his approval, but Gydon merely raised his eyebrow skeptically. Link gave the knight a beaming smile.

Suddenly a strange sensation came over the young knight, and he felt the hairs and the back of his neck perk up. Instinctively, Link glanced up at the doorway of the chamber to see a woman wearing tan and red robes watching him there. Her hair was a whitish silver, and her eyes were bright and red. There was no mistaking that she was a Sheikah. Upon noticing Link's petrifying gaze, the Sheikah turned and left, her head raised high.

"Who the hell was that?" Link asked suspiciously _._

"Ah, that's Master Impa," Calvin answered disapprovingly.

"What's _she_ doing here?"

Calvin shrugged, "She's the king's advisor, so she belongs here at Hyrule Castle. But, why she was _here_ specifically, I couldn't tell you. Ever since you arrived with your magic sword she's been lurking about."

"I don't trust her."

Calvin laughed, "You're not the first. Impa has a mysterious way about her."

Link frowned, _Hylia, damn the Sheikah._

"Come on, kid," Gydon interrupted, shoving past Link with a humored grin, "let's get some food."

––––––––––––––––––––

The screams were swirling about him – ear-shattering, helpless screams. He could feel them whistling about his hair, piercing through his skin. And they were so _loud_. Link put his hands to his ears.

 _Make it stop!_

The screams did not heed his plea, and they began to take shape. Shadow-like, they appeared, but still nothing distinct formed. Link swiped at the shadow as if he were some animal, but it did no good. The screams persisted. He looked down and saw that he was bleeding – everywhere. He clutched at his stomach where most of the blood seemed to be coming from. Quickly his hands became wet with the sticky stuff, and his tunic continued crying the red water.

 _So much blood…_

Link glanced up and saw that the swirling shadows about him had retreated, and the screams had subsided. But then the shadows took on a new form. This form looked Hylian with its pointy ears and long hair, but its skin was purple and its eyes were glaring red. Link stared at it for some time, confounded before the realization hit him.

 _It's me._

The shadowy Link smiled, then raised its hand high. A shadow sprung from its palm and hardened into a blade. Link turned to run when a sudden force took hold of him. His arms began to pull back, but Link was determined to fight. He pulled against the strange force, keeping his arms forward as best he could. Something crashed into his legs, and he fell to his knees. His arms snapped back with sudden force, and he felt pain like nothing he'd felt before as his arms split backward. He didn't dare look at them. He could only imagine there was exposed bone and tissue. He hung his head in defeat, unable to move, when the dark Link approached again, his shadowy sword held outward.

Link looked up in terror, his lip curling back in a cry as the blade came down upon his neck.

And then he awoke. As he did, a resonating cry sounded in his head: _Ganon!_

He leapt from his cot in the Guards' Chamber, wiping the sweat from his brow. He rushed out into the hall, trying to catch his breath without waking his fellow knights. He doubled over and wept in the hall, praying that no one stumbled upon the pathetic sight.

After a near hour of letting free so many tears of terror, Link rose.

 _Ganon. What had that word meant?_

He didn't know yet, but he was determined to find the answer. That could not have been just an ordinary nightmare. Link had experienced nightmares before, but none nearly as memorable and striking as this. And the nightmare's coming – just after The Master Sword had been pulled – was most definitely coincidental.

So he rushed down the brick hall, to the library. Perhaps he could find his answer there. Link wasn't one for reading, but, since no one else would explain to him what in the hell was going on, he would have to find out for himself.

Link entered the library and gasped. Though he had known the library had been here, he'd never once entered the room. It was a massive room, with a vault held up by towering buttresses and wooden arches and beams. Bookshelves were set up in multiple rows, running the length of the wall. The room was captured in darkness, with only a few candles set upon strewn about tables.

Link took a deep breath. So many books…this might be harder than he'd originally thought. He began perusing the shelves, looking for anything of interest when he heard a loud _clang!_

Someone had entered the library.

The young knight ducked behind a nearby bookshelf, catching his shout of surprise before it escaped.

"We don't have time, your grace. Monsters are being spotted in every corner of the realm. Every day they grow bolder. The Rito complain of Bokoblins destroying their crops and attacking their young. Even the Zora are under threat. They tell stories of a great, red-maned beast that watches the mount beyond their kingdom, threatening any passers-by. Stalling is folly," spoke a strong, female voice.

Link did not recognize that voice.

"They are just _children_ , Impa. Surely we have some time left before we throw them into the jaws of the beast," a deep voice responded.

That was King Rhoam, Link was sure. And, he was speaking to Impa, apparently.

"Ganon does not care whether they are children or not! Your grace, the time to act is _now_. We are unprepared for what is to come," Impa pleaded.

"And I suppose you think my daughter is to blame!" King Rhoam roared.

There was no response for some time.

"Your grace–"

"I'm sorry, Impa. I know you don't think that," King Rhoam sighed deeply. "How is your knight doing?"

"He is a slow learner, but he _is_ learning," Impa responded.

"Good."

There was silence for a time before King Rhoam sighed again, "I shall retire to my study and write letters to the races of the realm. Counsel – and unity – is needed in these times."

"I think that is wise your grace," Impa agreed.

Link listened as heavy footsteps retreated, then there was the slam of a door.

"I suppose the Royal Guard has taught you nothing in the ways of stealth, Link," Impa spoke suddenly.

Link started, nearly jumping from his skin.

"Come here," the Sheikah commanded.

Link stood and approached cautiously, attempting to find something – anything – in those cold, red eyes.

"Does his grace know I was listening?" he asked worriedly.

Impa sighed, and the vicious look she'd previously displayed melted, "No."

Link stood there for a moment, wondering what to say. Wondering what _she_ would say.

"Go to bed, Sir Link. And _never_ eavesdrop on me or the king again." Impa spoke harshly, but there was a sympathetic look in her eyes.

And then she turned away, leaving Link even more confused than before.

What was going _on_?


	5. Chapter 5

_Oh wah ah ah ah!_

Chapter V is here…

Regarding the last chapter…there may have been an unnatural cut away depending on when you read it. This is in part due to the fact that fanfiction does not accept asterisks. Sorry if this caused some confusion. I've gone back and (hopefully) fixed it at this point using em dashes.

Anyway, I hope some of you beautiful readers enjoyed that little dream sequence in the last chapter; I definitely enjoyed writing it. I'm not sure if I'll be posting Chapter VI until the weekend since I'll be working Thursday and Friday, but I may have time to write it today…we'll see.

A fan of zelda: Thanks for leaving some feedback! :) I can't wait to share where the story goes. There are some twists and turns I've got planned in the future of this story that I'm excited about.

Littlelink123: Thanks for leaving a review…yoda? :P For now, yes, it does seem like the story's following a semi-unoriginal plot, but I assure you that will be changing as things progress.

All rambling aside, continue to leave me some reviews! Suggestions, critiques, praises…whatever ;)

In a Super Mario voice: "Here we go!"

– Vengeful Cam

Chapter V

Link lay awake on his cot in the Guards' Chamber. Even if he _had_ wanted to return to slumber, he knew he wouldn't be able to. Every time he shut his eyes, the nightmare would resurface. He could hear the screams in his ears, feel the stabbing in his gut and the blood on his hands. He could see himself, purple and evil with a blade of shadow. And then his eyes would flicker open again. No, he would not be sleeping tonight.

And though he tried to forget the conversation that he had overheard in the library, King Rhoam and Impa's words still echoed in his mind:

 _"_ _They are just children…"_

 _"_ _How is your knight doing?"_

Link had a sinking feeling that their conversation was in regards to _him_ – the wielder of The Master Sword.

 _"_ _And I suppose you think my daughter is to blame!"_

– And Princess Zelda? What did she have to do with anything?

 _"_ _Ganon does not care whether they are children or not!"_

That name. _Ganon_. Now, Link was sure it was a name – the very same name he had heard – or felt – in his nightmare.

He felt a shiver race up his spine. Before he'd been curious. Before he'd wondered what was going on. Not anymore. Now, Link wanted nothing less than to understand.

The young knight rolled onto his side. _Hylia_ , he wished he'd never pulled that sword.

Morning came slowly, and the wan sun brought no warmth or comfort as its faint light began to crawl through the windows of the Guards' Chamber. The company of the Royal Guard began to wake and dress, but Link was not among them. Calvin noticed first, as he glanced around at the thirty or so faces, searching for a fair, blue-eyed one. Gydon noticed too and shot a quizzical look at the captain, but Calvin just shrugged as he pulled a crimson tunic over his head.

If Calvin had gone searching for the young knight, he wouldn't have found him in the dining hall, nor in the library. Link was near the docks, sitting on the edge of a sheer rock face that rose up from the moat. He stared down at the filthy water as boats were loaded with trading goods and sent off down the neighboring rivers, headed west and east.

Link took a deep breath of the morning air, trying his best to block out the scent of filth that wafted up from the moat. He could only presume what polluted the waters with such a stench. He had come out here to clear his mind; he needed to forget his dream before he returned inside for breakfast. If Calvin – or even Gydon – had seen him in the state he'd been, they would have seen that something was wrong. Link could only imagine that worry was written plainly upon his face. He would have to improve his mask before he returned to the castle.

"Impa told me I'd find you here," a soft voice spoke from behind the sitting knight.

Link's head whipped about to see the beautiful, golden-haired princess standing behind him. She was looking at him curiously with those round, emerald eyes, her hands folded in front of an extravagant cream-colored tunic which was defined with blue overlays and intricate gold designs. Her hair was braided away from her face, but still, it cascaded down her back like a waterfall of gold.

Link bolted upright and bowed, "Princess Zelda."

"Rise," she said with a bored expression and an elegant flick of her wrist.

Link swallowed, nodded, and stood, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"I don't believe we've formally met," she spoke again.

Link grinned at the sound of her voice. It was so unlike her father's, soft and sweet rather than strong and booming – _ah, focus, Link._

"I suppose we haven't," Link responded, then, gathering his senses, "I'm Link."

"Yes, I know."

"Ah."

Princess Zelda strode forward to the edge of the rock face and glanced about at the docks. She inhaled slightly, then scrunched up her face disapprovingly.

Link still wasn't sure why she was here so he spoke again, "Can I help you with anything, your grace?"

The princess did not respond right away, and when she did, she did not turn to face him as proper courtesy would have instructed.

"You can put that sword back in the forest and reverse all that's begun," she muttered sarcastically.

Link laughed aloud, "Would that I could."

He noticed the princess tense up as she turned to face him. There was a fire in her eyes – but not in a pleasant way. She seemed irritated, angry even. Link frowned.

 _Was it something I said?_

"I suppose we've met now," Princess Zelda said simply.

Link could tell she was struggling for words. Finally, she raised her chin up high with a "Good day, Sir Link." And, then she strode past him, head high and hands folded, back towards the castle.

"The same to you, princess," Link responded quickly, though he was still confused as to why she had even bothered coming. He watched her go, her golden hair billowing faintly in the breeze. He turned away as his gaze began to wander further down, to her backside.

 _That is definitely not an appropriate way to look at the princess_ , Link chided himself.

He returned to the castle almost an hour later. He entered the crowded dining hall where the Royal Guard was currently enjoying a large breakfast. Calvin spotted him first and waved him over. Link approached the captain warily and took a seat next to him as instructed.

Calvin took a bite from the rasher of bacon held in his large fingers, and, between mouthfuls, "Where the hell were you?"

"Down at the docks," Link answered without meeting the captain's gaze. He grabbed himself a rasher of bacon from the plate in the center of the long table, "I was just getting some fresh air."

"We're not tiring you out already, are we Sir Link?" Calvin jested.

Link smiled faintly and shook his head.

"Good, because I've got news for you, kid," the captain of the guard began. "Before breakfast began, Master Impa was here."

 _Hylia, that woman was everywhere, apparently_ , Link mused bitterly.

"I've been instructed to choose fifteen of my best guards to escort the princess to Zora's Domain. We leave on the morrow," Calvin continued.

Link's brows shot up, and he felt something – excitement maybe – pounce within his stomach.

"Will I be coming with you?" he asked the captain expectantly.

"Oh, hell, kid," Calvin said, placing a rough, greasy hand on the young knight's shoulder. "You think I'm going to leave you here to run basic drills with these numbskulls? Not a chance. You go where I go until you've earned the badge of the Royal Guard."

Link could feel the corners of his mouth pulling up into a smile.

Calvin returned to his meal, "Not that I have a choice. Impa commanded that you come with us."

Link's smile faded slightly, "Oh."

Calvin smirked, "You really don't like that Sheikah woman, do you?"

"No – I don't mind her – I don't know her even. It's just–"

Calvin laughed, "It's okay, kid. You don't have to trust everybody. In fact, I think it's good that you don't. But trust me, Impa's a friend. Sheikah or not, she belongs here. Hyrule Castle is the home of the good old souls that remain in this world."

"Like King Rhoam?"

"I was talking about myself, you little bastard," Calvin laughed, giving Link a shove.

Link couldn't help but laugh in return.

"Now finish your breakfast," Calvin grunted as he stood. "We've gotta get you ready for tomorrow's journey."

Link nodded emphatically and began to chow down on the honey biscuits, eggs, and potatoes about him.

The captain just shook his head with a grin as he walked away.

Link was grateful to be leaving Hyrule Castle. He hoped that getting away from Impa and King Rhoam – getting away from this _place_ – would help him to forget his nightmare, to forget Ganon.

And, if leaving in it of itself didn't erase all the unpleasantness from his mind, surely Zora's Domain would. He'd had never been there himself, but he'd heard tales of how magnificent the water-based kingdom was. Plus, all the way there, he'd be tasked with guarding the princess.

Link smiled to himself, _it could be worse._


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back from the dead! That might be a little extreme considering I posted the last chapter two days ago, but I wanted to use that phrase, so screw it. Anyway, I'm sorry to keep anyone waiting. I hope this chapter makes up for any impatience you beautiful readers might have had.

Sadly, college has started up again, so instead of posting semi-daily, I will only be uploading a chapter once a week. Sorry, but that's the way it goes. English 1600 is probably going to kick my ass, and if it doesn't then Chemistry sure as hell will…

A fan of zelda: Glad to see you're still enjoying the story! Hope this next chapter continues to keep your interest ;)

Here we gooooo

– Vengeful Cam

Chapter VI

They set out for Zora's Domain at the crack of dawn – or "at the ass crack of dawn" as Gydon had stated with a foolish chuckle. Link felt very official in his Royal Guard get up. With a crimson-dyed, woolen shirt and blue vest, he looked the very image of ceremonial. A gold-plated scabbard given to him by Impa was strapped to his back, holding in place the weighty Master Sword. He hoped he'd be able to loose the blade from its sheath easily enough if it came down to it.

Princess Zelda was there too, giving each of the knights a formal good morning. Link thought she must be rather good at diplomacy if she could make a simple greeting seem so elegant. Perhaps, that was why she had been sent with the guard to deliver her father's words to the Zora.

"Good morning, Sir Link," the princess had approached him as his thoughts were wandering. She took his hand in her gloved ones and shook it ceremoniously with a strained smile. Link wondered if all the other knights noticed the facade the princess wore as she greeted and thanked her Royal Guard. He could see it in her gaze– there was no warmth there, and in her smile – it never reached her emerald eyes. And her stance was so very stiff – no, not stiff – but practiced. It was rehearsed elegance that she carried herself with.

Link realized he still had not responded to the princess. Hylia, he got carried away so very easily. He made a small bow, "Good morning, princess."

And with that Princess Zelda moved on. Link nearly groaned aloud; he could not stand this sham. He would have complained to the nearby captain, Calvin, but he found his eyes wandering the princess's backside again. Those pants were far too tight, he mused.

He quickly averted his gaze but caught the eye of Calvin. The captain raised an eyebrow skeptically, then shook his head ever-so-slightly, as if warning the young knight.

"A word, captain," called a clear voice. Link glanced up to see Impa standing a few yards away from the procession, beckoning for Calvin. Link frowned disapprovingly as the captain trudged over to her. He watched them closely as they spoke, _what did_ she _want?_

They spoke casually at first, it seemed. Calvin was leaning on his sword in a bored manner. But then something changed. Link noticed that Impa had grown stiff and suddenly stopped talking. Calvin seemed taken aback. He stepped back, running a hand through his salt and pepper hair. Link's breathing grew quicker. What had Impa told Calvin? He seemed so very frightened.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Gydon muttered from just behind Link.

Link nearly sprung back.

 _Caught off guard again…I really need to focus on my surroundings._

"I don't know," he grunted, irritated with the guard.

By the time Gydon had decided to leave Link be, Calvin was already returning to the company, and Impa was on her way back through Castle Town – to the castle. Link studied his face carefully. Beneath the unshaved beard and thick, dark eyebrows, he could see that Calvin had gone pale. His cheeks seemed sunken in, too, and for the first time since he'd met him, Link thought the captain looked _old_. His green eyes, which had seemed like jade before, now appeared shattered with fear.

Link wanted to reach out, to embrace the old knight, or comfort him some other way. He couldn't stand the broken manner with which the captain stood. But, he did nothing. It would not be knightly to do anything. So he merely watched Calvin meander through the company with concerned eyes.

"Are we ready to set off, captain?" the princess asked as Calvin had reached her.

He forced a smile and nodded affirmatively, readjusting his cap.

The company mounted their horses. There were twenty beasts in all – brown, black, grey, spotted – most for the knights, but some, for provisions. Princess Zelda had her own horse, a white gelding that shimmered in the morning light as it tossed its head with a nicker.

"Then let's be off," she commanded, her head raised high.

Link rode alongside Calvin, just in front of the princess, as they urged their horses down the cobblestone street at a slow trot. The young knight wanted to say something – anything – if only to confirm that Calvin's voice – stern and gruff – was still there. Yet as his mind raced with potential conversation starters, he could not bring himself to part his lips. So, they rode on in silence.

They passed through Castle Town without much hindrance – past the small houses, stone buildings, and armed garrisons. Link found the whole of Castle Town very gloomy. It was all grey and cold, and the people seemed dull and unfriendly. It was so unlike his Mabe Village where greetings and friendly words were shared frequently. The young knight caught the eye of one woman who wore a maiden's dress and seemed to be glaring directly at him for reasons unknown. Link couldn't help but wonder if the people here knew that he had pulled The Master Sword, or if they even knew what The Master Sword was. He didn't care. So he huffed, and turned his head up in a proud manner, hoping that woman would see how much he didn't care.

No words were spoken amongst the company as they traveled on past the town by way of a paved road; however, Link suspected that as the day wore on, Gydon would find himself overcome with the desire to sing. That happened occasionally. The procession found themselves outside of the town now, past its walls and in the open air. Grassy flatlands gave way to the eastbound road the guard followed. To the south, rolling green hills rose and fell with the valleys, and on the horizon, mountains and peaks like jagged blue teeth seemed to fence them in, with Death Mountain towering above it all. Link took it all in, marveling at the world around him. It was all so very beautiful, and it almost seemed to glow with the waning sun. The lands even felt somehow alive with the soft wind that rustled the leaves of nearby trees and tickled the long grasses about the company.

They passed over Orsedd Bridge, through the rocky lands that followed it, and over the Crenel Hills until they came to Thims Bridge where Calvin called their march to a halt. The sun was low on the horizon, and the painted sky was turning dark.

"We will stop here for the night," the captain commanded. "Set up camp. Gydon, Trevvyr, water the horses. Amity, ensure that the princess is taken care of."

The Royal Guard set to work, putting up tents, starting fires, preparing rations, and Hylia knew what else. Link watched them all work when Calvin came up behind him, setting a gloved hand on his shoulder.

"How're ya feeling kid?"

Link shivered as the last remnants of winter bit at him with a chill breeze, "I'm well."

"Good. We've got a long journey ahead of us. Zora's Domain is no easy trek away."

The young knight nodded in understanding when suddenly his ears perked up with sudden acuteness. Behind him. He'd heard something. A rattling of stones. Maybe a grunt, as well?

Apparently, Calvin had heard it too, because both knights turned suddenly, glancing up at the stony hill behind them, searching the darkness for the culprit.

There! Link saw it for half a second. A shadow, bent low to the ground, had moved from behind a rock.

"Arms!" Calvin roared. He'd seen the movement too. The company of the guard dropped their tasks in a sudden frenzy, clambering over the mess of a camp to retrieve swords and spears and shields. In the chaos of it all, Link heard a shrill whistle and then, _thunk!_ He stared in horror as Calvin stumbled back, an arrow lodged in his breast. He cried out as he fell to the ground. The guard surrounded him, throwing up their large shields in a half circle around their fallen captain.

"They have the high ground, dammit!" Calvin roared as he struggled to stand. "Charge them! Charge them _now!_ "

"Charge who?" Link heard one knight ask.

"The Bokoblins!" the captain bellowed as he unsheathed his sword, using it to support his stance. Link attempted to help him rise, but Calvin grunted him off and stood on his own accord.

As if to confirm Calvin's statement, twenty or so Bokoblins, black and red with shimmering eyes came running down the hill face, crying out in their strange tongue. Shields were set forth, and spears pointed outward, creating an unstable wall of weaponry. Link noticed two Bokoblins remained behind, upon the mountainside. They both had bows.

"Calvin!" he roared over the sounds of battle as Man and Bokoblin clashed afore him.

"Yeah?"

Link pointed to the two archers. Calvin's eyes burst with an angry flame.

"Go around these bastards and _kill_ the archer on the left," he motioned with his sword at the onslaught in front. "I've got the fucker on the right."

Link nodded, wide-eyed, as he slung The Master Sword off his back, taking comfort in its blueish light. He ran left, as commanded, around the shielding knights and past the savage Bokoblins that beat against shields and stabbed at the occasional hole in the wall of weapons. The Knights fought back, shoving with their shields and prodding with their spears. A black Bokoblin had noticed Calvin making his way around the barrier and it rushed into him. The captain went down with the beast, and after that Link couldn't tell the living from the shadows. So he kept running. The archers had to be taken care of.

The young knight sheathed his sword again – so much for that – and began to climb up the hillside when an arrow struck near his head. He let out a cry and tried to clamber up faster, grabbing there, planting a foot here. He heard the tell-tell whistle again and yanked his head aside in hopes that the fired shaft would miss its mark. It did if its mark was his head; however, it struck him still. Link screamed in horror and pain as his hand pulled back from the rock face on instinct, his finger, torn from his palm. Link felt his stomach churning as he glanced at the appendage that was nailed to the rock with a black, feathered shaft. It looked so strange, separated from his hand as it were.

Link felt himself retching as he tried to climb. Tears clouded his vision, and his hand was bleeding so very profusely; his grip kept slipping. Another arrow lodged itself in his the stone nearby, and with a cry, Link leapt for the nearby ridge. He caught onto the edge, shoving his hand into a cleft for support, and, with as much strength as he could muster, pulled himself up. Without even giving him a chance to breathe a sigh of relief, the Bokoblin that had been mounted there rushed at him with a scream, dagger in hand. Link's eyes went wide and he leapt aside. The Bokoblin went past as Link pulled the Master Sword loose and thrust it down at his now-turned enemy. It went completely through the poor beast, splitting its ribs on the way down with a loud cracking sound.

Link pulled the blade free with much effort, and he fell to the floor, exhausted. He cried he retched, and he vomited. He could not bring himself to rise. He could not look at the Bokoblin he had slaughtered. He could not look at his bleeding hand where a finger was now missing. He just lay on the rocky cliff, fingering his mother's sapphire necklace and sobbing.


	7. Chapter 7

I've reached eight hundred views on this story now! Not sure what's typical, but that seemed like a large number to me so I'm excited :) On the downside, almost half of those views solely exist in chapter I. Oh well.

I hope I didn't scare anyone away with that last chapter…or that I don't scare anyone away with this chapter. If you're not into darker themes and some occasional gore, then get out. Because there are going to be moments like the last chapter in the future. If that doesn't bother you, stick around – it gets better (or worse depending on your preference.)

A'ight…no more talkies.

Here. We. Go.

– Vengeful Cam

–:–:– Part II: The Emergence –:–:–

Chapter VII

"You're alive! Thank Hylia!" Gydon rushed forward and flung his arms around the trembling boy. Link had not moved from his spot on the hillside, and in the aftermath of the skirmish, Gydon had come looking for the young knight.

Link was shaking violently, and his eyes were wide, searching the shadows for enemies unseen.

"Hey, hey," Gydon grasped his face. "it's okay, kid. The Bokoblins are dead. It's over."

Link swallowed hard and tried to focus his thoughts, but the sounds kept whirling around in his mind. The whistle of the arrows firing at him, the cries of the Bokoblins and the guards, the cracking of bones – and then his spirit broke again.

He crumpled himself up, clutching his head close to his knees. He couldn't come down from the hill. He couldn't let them see him like this.

"Look, Link, you need to come down," Gydon spoke mournfully.

Something was wrong. Instantly, Link knew that. He looked up into the guard's face to see the fear in his olive-green eyes, and sorrow shadowed his face.

"Can you climb?" Gydon asked. Before waiting for a response he spoke again, "Get on my back."

Link obliged, sheathing his bloodied sword and wrapping his arms around Gydon's neck. The guard began to descend the hillside, slowly and carefully placing his feet and hands. All the while, Link tried to hide the fear and sorrow inside him. He tried to wield his mask once again. He must be brave. The Royal Guard couldn't see how weak he really was – neither could the princess. And what would Calvin say if he saw how a small pack of Bokoblins could ravage such terror upon the one who had pulled The Master Sword?

He must wield the mask, and he must wield it well.

As they reached the bottom of the hill, Link dismounted. He set his jaw, and his eyes turned hard like jade. He puffed his chest out ever-so-slightly and raised his head in a dismissive manner. As he turned to follow Gydon back to the camp, his facade nearly collapsed. Bodies – dead bodies – were lying in small heaps about the area. They were all Bokoblins, thank Hylia, but Link still couldn't deny the squirming feeling of horror at the sight of them – limp, soft, and mangled. He swallowed the hot bile that crawled up his throat.

 _Stay strong. Wield the mask._

They approached a tent that looked hastily put together, and Gydon entered. Link took a deep breath, retaining his composure, and he ducked under the flap. Then, his charade shattered. Calvin lay on a mat in the midst of the tent, staring up. Link didn't see the arrow that had pierced the captain earlier, but a broken blade, dark and jagged, was lodged in his gut.

Link rushed over, avoiding Gydon's restraining grab. He placed a hand on the captain's brow, taking his large, rough hand in his smaller one.

"Calvin" he cried, his voice breaking.

Link suddenly recoiled in horror, and, turning away from the captain, spat yellow bile out onto a fur mat nearby. Then he knew. Calvin was already dead.

Link stared at his lifeless grey eyes, and it was almost as if he could feel the nightmare – feel the screams piercing his skin – about him. Red flashed in the corners of his vision, and wicked laughter mingled with the screams that amassed in his ears. He could feel the tears begin to burn in the corners of his eyes, and he nearly gagged on the tightness in his throat. It was all wrong.

Link's hearing began to grow fuzzy, Gydon's concerned remarks fading away to static. His vision seemed to close in like shadows consuming him, and the young hero sank into the comfort of unconsciousness…

––––––––––––––––––––

Link didn't remember when he regained consciousness. Maybe it was just then, or perhaps an hour ago. Inside a tent, he was lying on a mat with a fur blanket wrapped about his shivering body. His left hand, with its missing third finger, was wrapped in bandages.

 _And cleaned as well_ , Link hoped.

Link sat upright with a jolt. It was bright outside, which could only mean one thing: it was morning! Link stood, rushing out from the tent. He had better help pack up camp. He couldn't afford to be sleeping in. What would Calvin say?

At the thought of Calvin, everything came back, and Link's legs collapsed under him, bringing him down into the mud.

 _Oh, Calvin…_

Link looked around with bleary eyes. The camp was gone. There was a single fire stoked by a single guard and then there was his tent behind him, but other than that, no remainder of the procession of the Royal Guard was to be seen. Link forced himself to stand.

"Where are they?" he asked, his voice rattling within his parched throat.

The guard stoking the fire turned. It was Gydon.

"Link," his face was sorrowful as he spoke. "How are you feeling, kid?"

"Where are _they_?" the young knight wanted to scream. Forget how _he_ felt. Where was the guard?

"The guard has carried on to Zora's Domain. They left but a few hours ago. We didn't want to wake you, and we weren't sure–"

"Weren't sure, what?"

"We weren't sure whether or not you would want to carry on. You can return to Hyrule Castle. It's no farther from here than Zora's Domain. I would come with you, of course."

"I'm not going back. Not there. Not ever."

Gydon's expression grew worried, "Are you okay?"

Link shook his head, "Did you bury him?"

The Royal Guard sighed, "As best we could."

Link nodded as if that were comforting.

"Well, I'm going to make some breakfast," Gydon explained. "You could use some food. Then, you can decide whether we will try and catch up with the company or go home."

"That place isn't my home."

Gydon nodded and turned away to prepare breakfast. There was nothing more to say, and Link knew it. So the young knight turned. He would go to the river. Maybe the cold water would clear his head. Yes, he supposed that sounded swell.

Link made his way down to the East Hylia River where it flowed steadily beneath the Thims Bridge. The young knight knelt on the rocky banks and splashed the cold water on his face. It felt cool and refreshing. He unsheathed The Master Sword; it still had not been cleaned since he'd killed the Bokoblin archer. He had dreaded this moment. Wiping the dried, black blood from his blade made him feel nothing but revolted.

He dipped the blade in the river, then used his shirt to scrape the black from the sheen, bit by bit. As he did this, his thoughts began to wander into despair, and so he focused on cleaning the blade, letting his mind go numb. He had to.

That day, and the next day after passed in a dreary manner. Numb to the world around him, Link didn't notice the beautiful arrival of spring upon the rolling hills as he and Gydon made haste, mounted upon the two horses left for them. Nor did he see the vibrant flowers that dotted the banks of the passing rivers. He barely even noticed when he and Gydon had caught up with the remainder of the Royal Guard near the rocky Ruto Precipice. The guards' praises and approvals of the young hero were dismissed by Link without so much as a thought.

It wasn't until the next morning that they reached the Great Zora Bridge. Then, Link finally felt he had been awakened from the strange trance he was living in. He felt a gasp escape his lips as he beheld the beauty of the domain with its mighty walls and spanning bridges – all of it encapsulated within an ethereal blue light.

"Holy Hylia," Gydon spoke in awe from behind the young knight.

"Welcome my friends," spoke Amity, a strong, middle-aged woman who currently led the party in the place of Calvin, "to Zora's Domain."


	8. Chapter 8

Well, hello. I don't have much to say.

Hope those of you that are sticking with me continue to enjoy the story. Those of you that are Mipha fans will enjoy these next couple of chapters. As always, leave some reviews! :D

To Karaya 2: Thank you! "The Heroes of Hyrule" is definitely a different realm for me, because typically when I write it's with extensive description – and I'm talking EXTENSIVE…like paragraphs worth of imagery and exposition – so, very often I'm writing especially lengthy chapters, but I felt that, with this particular fanfiction story, I needed to approach with shorter segments to ensure that I can continue posting amidst a busy schedule. Anyway, I droned on way too long about that…thanks for the feedback!

In my best KoЯn voice: "Are you READY!?"

I am sorry for those of you who listen to shitty music and didn't get that reference.

Just kidding; you're all beautiful people :3

Here we go!

– Vengeful Cam

Chapter VIII

The procession began the trek across the silver-blue bridge that spanned from the grassy cliffside all the way to the midst of Zora's Domain, held up by immense pillars and sturdy plinths. Illuminated arches sprouted up along the railing at distinct intervals, carved with inviting designs and supported by attractively sculpted buttresses. It really was quite an exceptional sight. Link glanced over the side of the bridge and noticed shimmering scales amongst the churning waters below. Could those be the Zora beneath him?

As the young knight peered over the edge of the bridge, trying to get a better look at whatever swam within the shadowy waters, he was suddenly aware that someone had fallen in line alongside him. Link grew tense, and, shifting his focus from the beauty below, he glanced up to see the interim captain, Amity, adjusting her chain mail.

"How are you feeling, Link?" she asked. Though her voice was gravelly, Link could hear the motherly tone the knight used as she spoke. He glanced up at her, catching her gaze for a moment before glancing back down at his muddied boots. He wished she had let him be.

"I am well," he answered in an icy voice.

If Amity noticed the harsh response, she didn't show it.

"You're a brave kid. Most of us thought you'd turn back after – after what happened."

Link just nodded solemnly.

"All I'm saying is now I see why you're the one who pulled the sword. Calvin would be proud of you."

With that, she quickened her pace, moving ahead and leaving Link to his thoughts. Link didn't think Calvin would be proud of him. After all, he had killed but one Bokoblin before breaking down on the mountainside; he hadn't helped the Royal Guard. Hylia, if he had only climbed down instead of crying like the tit-sucking babe he was, his aid might have saved the captain.

 _It's my fault he died._

As soon as he thought it, Link knew it had to be true. It was his fault Calvin was dead.

Link did not have much time to cogitate before the company came to a halt. Glancing past the two guards in front of him, Link saw that an entourage of Zora approached, meeting the Royal Guard just before the walls of the domain. Leading the Zora was the princess of the domain, Mipha. Her scales were smooth and red, shimmering with the golden light of the rising sun. She wore no clothes to hide herself; fins were the only overlays to conceal her posterior and genital region. Ornate silver jewelry wound about her waist, wrists, ankles, and neck, and a sort of crown, bright with blue gemstones, was draped over her head, adding a garnishing flare to the tail and fins there. Brilliantly colored fins sprung from her forearms in greeting as Princess Zelda approached.

The two princesses spoke quietly with one another, and Link could not hear what words were being exchanged. Most like they recited only formal greetings.

After a short while, Mipha grasped Princess Zelda's hand in hers, giving the Hylian a sweet smile. Princess Zelda returned the expression, cold though her smile was. The Zoran princess turned, her entourage following close behind, and plodded lightly back towards the domain. Princess Zelda beckoned for her guard to follow the Zora people. Link followed ahead in a dazed state, his thoughts wandering back to Calvin. So ensnared with his thoughts was he, that he didn't notice that the princess of Hyrule had fallen in line alongside him.

"I did not think you would come," she spoke, regarding the young knight with analytical eyes.

Link wondered why the princess had come to speak with him. Surely, not to applaud his bravery.

He tried to formulate a response, but nothing came to mind; he didn't want to speak anyway. So the young knight just nodded slightly, keeping his eyes on his boots so as to not betray any sort of emotions he might be feeling towards the princess.

 _I don't have any feelings for the princess_ , he told himself. As if to prove this, he met her gaze, trying his best to stifle the heat that rose to his face when he looked at her.

Her emerald eyes were watching him with a sad sort of kindness. He supposed it was sympathy. But the look was quickly replaced with a scowl.

Link glanced back down, adjusting his hat irritably.

 _I suppose I looked too long – not very respectful of me._

He swallowed hard, trying to say something – anything – to avoid this strained silence between them when she grabbed his hand. He felt his breath catch in his throat, and his heart beat so violently he was sure she could hear it. She raised the bandaged mitt and viewed it suspiciously.

"I'm sorry," she spoke. Her scowl was still present, but her voice cracked with genuine sympathy.

Link forgot how much he liked her voice – her _real_ voice – not the one she used during ceremonial occasions.

"I'm alright," Link quickly assured her. He didn't want her to be sad for him – he was alright, truly.

She let the knight's arm fall to his side.

"My father says that we will have to work together often. I supposed we ought to get to know each other," she stated simply.

Link noticed she had donned _her_ mask – much like he did when he felt afraid. It was clearly displayed in her blank face that scowled onward, and he could hear it in her voice – the one he did not care much for.

Link simply nodded in response. He had no clue what to say.

"What was it like–" she began, her real voice creeping back through the facade, but it was then that they had passed under the main archway of Zora's Domain. The bridge had vanished behind them, and a large expanse of viaducts, shelves, and spires – all lit with the strange blue light – extended about them.

Princess Zelda gasped, "Oh, it's beautiful!"

Link agreed. He took it all in, the salty smell of the sea below, the sounds of splashing waters and squealing Zoran children, and the touch of soft winds that soared down from the mountain tops nearby.

Mipha noticed that her guests had paused, all of them awestruck, and she giggled.

"Come, friends," she spoke in a soft tone that carried across the stone shelf that divided the people. "My father would like to welcome you."

With that, she began to skip up the largest flight of stairs present. It rose upward to the greatest tower in the domain. This tower – much like an enormous fish it appeared – reared up, decorated with plates like armor; then, at the pinnacle of it all, it fanned out like a tail. At the base of the tower, its mouth was agape, serving as the entrance to the throne room.

The company followed Mipha up the stairs towards the giant stone fish.

With each step, Link found himself growing wearier. It seemed as if his grief and exhaustion he had fought off for some days finally overcame him, weighing down like The Master Sword on his back. He stumbled as they climbed the stairs but caught himself before he could topple over – thank Hylia Princess Zelda had moved on.

He glanced up at the shelf above where the stairs ended. Mipha stood atop it, watching Link with kind, amber eyes.

Link glanced back down at his feet, _so_ she _had seen – wonderful._

Mipha stood attentively at the top of the stairs, welcoming knights with kind smiles and guiding them to the entrance at the fish's mouth. Link made it to the top by some miracle, and she sidled alongside him.

"Link, is it?" she asked in a soft voice.

Link nodded, trying to march forward, but the floor seemed to spin beneath him, and his feet kept missing their mark.

The Zoran princess linked her arm in his, trying to offer some support. Link could see that he was worrying her. She reached up and placed a clawed hand against the young knight's face, careful not to scratch him.

Her hand was smooth and cool to the touch. Link found himself leaning into it. A warm sensation tickled against his cheek, spreading outward and enveloping him like a comforting blanket. Link sighed as she lowered her hand. Mipha gave him a quick smile then returned to the stairs to welcome the last of the knights.

Link found that he could walk straight once again, and the weighty encumbrance that had pulled down on him could no longer be felt.

Link entered the throne room with a small smile playing on his lips. For the first time since the Bokoblin skirmish, he felt _good_. A lighthearted, giddy feeling tickled at his nerves. He felt confident, too, like he could rush up to Princess Zelda and embrace her tightly.

 _No, don't do that_ , he reprimanded himself.

He stood attentive, trying his best not to smile so visibly, as the rest of the Knights filed in to be greeted by King Dorephan, the ruler of the Zora. He sat in a throne that was elegantly designed with attractive sculpting and winding golden molds. His scales were purple like the sea, but his underside, broad with muscular form, was white. A spiked crown sat atop his head, embedded with sea-green jewels, and a red sash wound bout his neck.

King Dorephan stood, and Link now saw that the ruler was at least ten feet tall with short stocky legs and a long torso. His arms were well-toned much like his upper body, and his tail reached from his head down to the small of his back. He wore jewelry similar to Mipha's but in gold rather than silver. Once the ruler had risen to his feet, all bowed, even Princess Zelda.

King Dorephan chuckled, "Rise, my friends." He approached the Princess of Hyrule, and, bowing low, he took her hand in his and kissed it lightly.

"Your beauty is a welcoming sight in these dark times, Princess Zelda," he spoke in a deep voice.

"Thank you, your grace," she responded, the barriers of her facade raised once again.

"My daughter tells me that your journey was not a pleasant one, and I am so very sorry to hear of your troubles," the king sympathized, his golden eyes moist with sorrow. "Please, do not let me keep you. We can save our obligations for the morrow. Today, you will all rest. My people will show you all the Zoran hospitality I can muster."

Though the day had barely begun, Link could not wait to sleep. Though he felt a sort of ease passing through, it was fading fast, and weariness was creeping up on his sense once again.

"My entourage will show you around," King Dorephan spoke again, motioning with his hand for the Zora company that had escorted them here to come forth. Then, the king took Princess Zelda's arm in his strong one and began to walk with her, back out the way they came. She spoke to him animatedly, and he responded with kind smiles and the occasional chuckle.

The other knights began to wander off – most to find a bar – until Link found himself alone in the throne room with Princess Mipha.

"Is there anywhere you would like me to take you, Sir Link?" she asked pleasantly, her hands folded before her.

"I would very much like to rest my eyes," Link responded groggily, his mind whirling about with the confused thoughts of fatigue.

"Yes, of course," the red princess responded. She looped her arm in his and helped him down the stairs. As they made their way down the stairs, Mipha spoke yet again.

"Are you alright, Sir Link? It seemed you could barely walk just a few moments ago."

Link scratched the back of his neck, ashamed of himself, "I'm just tired is all."

He didn't want to explain more than that.

"What did you do earlier?" the young knight asked of the Zora Princess. "When you touched my face, I felt _alive_."

Mipha giggled, and Link nearly threw himself down the stairs; what a stupid thing to say.

He attempted to resolve the awkward feeling in the pit of his stomach, "Sorry, I didn't mean–"

"No, it's okay," Mipha interrupted with a kind laugh. "When I saw you struggling, well, I just wanted to help. I can heal people with a touch; it's just something I can do."

"I wasn't injured."

"Maybe not outwardly so, but you were hurting."

"Can all Zora do that?"

"No, it's just me. I suppose it's a sign of the times to come."

Link frowned, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I don't know very much – I don't think anybody does – but my father says that something evil is coming for these lands. The signs are clear, he says. You pulled the sword, and I have the power of a god."

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I, Sir Link – not completely."

The two, during their conversation, had made their way down the flight of stairs and behind it to a lantern-lit space. There was a fountain in the center of the room, and in every direction, arches led to open rooms.

"Well," Mipha sighed. "we are here. Any of these rooms you can choose."

Link approached the nearest archway, peering past to see a lush mattress covered in vibrant pillows and dark, fur blankets.

"Wait, Mipha," the young knight stalled as the princess turned away, "you said evil is coming. What evil?"

The princess shivered, "I really don't wish to talk about it."

She began to fiddle with her fingers, looking down at her feet.

"I've had a dream," she began with a shuddering breath. "In my dream, I was being torn apart by malice. He was purple and angry, and he tore at my limbs – at my eyes."

Mipha put her hands to her face and let out a cry. Link rushed forward without a thought and wrapped his arms around the trembling Zora.

"Hey, it's okay, Mipha," the knight soothed. "It was just a dream."

"I – I know. It just felt so very real and strange. It didn't feel like a normal dream. Do you know what I mean?"

Of course, he knew what she meant. He had himself experienced a similar dream that left him feeling very much the same.

 _"_ _Evil is coming for these lands," she'd said. Ganon. Ganon was coming for these lands,_ Link just knew it.

A sudden, shrill scream was emitted, echoing about the large space. It came from one of the rooms on the other side of the fountain, and Link knew who the voice belonged to. It was Princess Zelda.

He stepped back from Mipha and let The Master Sword free from his back as he sprinted past the fountain towards the room he'd heard the scream erupt from. There was no doubt in his mind that the princess was in trouble.


	9. Chapter 9

Holy hell (that's somewhat oxymoronic) I am exhausted. I haven't had a single night this week where I wasn't up until at least three in the morning…and my car broke down…and a whole bunch of other crap. Anyway, my point in telling you all of this is so that I have an excuse if this chapter sucks :P

I'm going to refrain from making a comment on the Super Bowl because if I do, I'm going to end up offending somebody.

I've got some interesting twists and turns coming up in the next few chapters that I'm excited to share with you all. So hang in there ;)

Anyway, I hope you have all had a better week than me. Leave me some reviews! It really means a lot to see some feedback, and you have no idea how much motivation I get seeing that someone took the time to write something, whether it be good or bad.

Heerre weeee goooo, ahh ha ha ha!

– Vengeful Cam

Chapter IX

As Link tore through the shimmering silver curtain that separated him from the scream within the room, he could see Calvin lying before him, staring and lifeless – only now, he pictured that same horror molesting Princess Zelda's body, and it sickened him. His heart was pounding in his ears, and his stomach was twisting itself into knots.

 _Hylia, please, keep her alive._

The Master Sword caught in the curtain, and he quickly yanked it free with panicked motions. Turning, he found that Princess Zelda had been knocked to the floor, and a crimson-clothed warrior stood above her, curved blade in hand. He turned as Link approached, his face hidden behind a white mask that was painted with a dripping, blood-red eye which very similarly represented the symbol of the Sheikah.

The intruder yanked the princess up by the arm, withdrawing a frightened yelp from her. He raised the curved blade up, pressing it lightly to Princess Zelda's neck. Link met her pleading emerald eyes. They were so full of fear, and tears ran like streams down her cheeks.

The crimson chuckled, "So, you're the one who pulled The Master Sword?"

Link adjusted his grip on the blade, biting his tongue to refrain from crying out with fear. His blade shimmered comfortingly. The young knight swallowed his terror as best he could.

"Let her go, and I will give you The Master Sword," he pleaded, attempting to find any possible way to keep the princess alive.

The intruder chuckled again.

"If you kill her, you had better believe I'll kill you," Link continued, trying to keep the fear from creeping into his words. "I am the wielder of The Master Sword. You cannot hope to defeat me. You kill her, and I will make sure your death is slow and painful."

The Crimson seemed taken aback, "So much ferocity from such a young boy."

"I will cut you apart bit by bit, and then, when I'm done, and you're bleeding to a bitter end, I will march you up the mountain to the beast that awaits there."

"The Lynel?"

"I don't care what it is. Now, give me the princess, and you can keep your life _and_ this sword."

The intruder regarded him for some time in silence. Then, he approached slowly, keeping his curved sword in its threatening position. Link kept his sword raised as the crimson grew closer. Only a few feet away, he came to a halt.

"The sword, boy," he spoke harshly.

"First, give me the princess."

The curved sword pressed further into the princess's neck, drawing a trickle of blood. Link's head was pounding.

 _Hylia, I need some help here._

Link sheathed his sword, slowly – cautiously. Then he unstrapped the blade, all the while, keeping his hand wrapped round the hilt. He offered the sheathed weapon, holding it still by the pommel – just in case. Then, he took the princess's hand in his, pulling her to him. At the same time as the princess was released, The Master Sword was torn from his hand.

Link shoved the princess back out the curtain with a commanding _run!_ when The Master Sword was loosed from its sheath. Link dove aside as the blade swung out at him. He stumbled to his feet and turned just as the blade was thrust at him once more. It pierced into the flesh of Link's abdomen, biting deep and lodging itself there. The young knight screamed out as pain struck his senses with a staggering extent. The Crimson did not have time to revel in his victorious strike as silver spear suddenly protruded from his breast. A flash of silver and the masked head was torn from the body.

Link was on the ground, faltering beneath the agonizing pain. He gritted his teeth as another painful scream ripped through his throat. King Dorephan sheathed his sword and ran over to the boy's side, kneeling and taking his hand.

"Mipha!" the Zoran king roared with unthinkable volume.

Link could feel his senses fading. He tried to focus on the king's golden eyes. Perhaps they would remain a light while the rest of his world turned black. Mipha came running, Princess Zelda close at her heels. The red princess knelt next to Link with a sob. Her father stood, wrapping a strong purple hand round the hilt of The Master Sword. He pulled it free from Link's flesh with a smooth motion.

Link felt himself scream once again as the weapon was pulled free. With one final glance, he saw the worried Zoran king standing above him, fear in Princess Zelda's beautiful emerald eyes, and a blood spreading over his white Royal Guard tunic. Mipha ripped open his tunic, moving aside the blue vest. The last thing Link remembered was the feeling of Mipha's fingers pressing into the rent in his abdomen.

Then, all was black.

Link awoke in a lush Zoran bed. Standing around him was King Dorephan, Princess Mipha, Princess Zelda, Gydon, and Amity

He blinked his eyes furiously and tried to sit up.

Gydon pushed him back down, "Woah there, kid, just rest for now."

Link's brows furrowed, but he complied. He glanced up at Mipha who was regarding him with worried eyes. She was leaning against her father, barely able to stand; she looked weary.

Link lifted his bloodied shirt and glanced down at his side where he had once been stabbed. Nothing remained but a long white scratch. There was no sign of the blood and tissue that had previously been exposed.

"I healed you," Mipha stated weakly.

Link met her amber eyes, "Thank you."

 _Thank you is not nearly thanks enough_ , he grumbled.

Mipha gave him a weak smile.

King Dorephan bobbed his large purple head, "It is good to see you awake, Sir Link."

Then, he turned, scooped his daughter up with strong arms, and moved aside the silver curtain of the room. He ducked under the archway, leaving Link alone with his kind.

"Glad you're not dead," Gydon spoke with a smirk. He mussed Link's hair and left grumbling, "I need another drink."

Amity smiled warmly, patting Link's shoulder and following the other Royal Guard out.

Princess Zelda remained. Link glanced at her. She seemed frail – slouched even – so unlike the way she typically carried herself. Her face was still wet with tears, and her green eyes reflected the candlelight that set the room aglow.

She clasped her hands with a shuddering breath, "Thank you, Sir Link."

Link attempted to procure some clever remark, but instead, he simply nodded, "Just doing my duty, princess."

The princess stiffened and wiped her nose with a sniffle, "I suppose I should leave you to rest."

Link said nothing, and so she withdrew, swiping away the curtain with a huff as she did. The young knight lay down his head on a plush pillow with a slight groan. This journey had brought nothing but misery.

He touched his side, still quite aware of the sense-shattering pain that had plagued him previously. He remembered the broken blade that had been lodged in Calvin's abdomen no more than a week ago. He would have died the same way had it not been for Mipha. That thought resounded bitterly, and so Link shut it out.

The crimson intruder had worn a mask that bore an inverted symbol of the Sheikah. Link felt an uncomfortable foreboding in the pit of his stomach. Could Impa have been involved? Link always thought she had been rather suspicious. Link pondered these things – death and enemies – until he could bear it no more.

He sat up, swinging his legs out of the bed. The Master Sword stood in the corner of the room, stinking of the young knight's own blood. He would have to tend to that later. Link stood, swept aside the curtain of his room, and exited. Past the fountain he stumbled, carrying on until he reached the stairway that led to the great fish. With much effort and the helpful support of the steel railing, Link was able to climb the immense staircase. He approached the throne room with unease. Upon entering beneath the mouth of the fish, Link found an unsettling sight. King Dorephan stood before a small council of Zoran and Hylian guards and Mipha and Princess Zelda. He was holding up the bloodied mask of the intruder. He threw it down on the floor before them with an anguished roar.

Mipha shuddered fearfully. Though she was sitting, Link could see the weariness clearly displayed on her worrisome face. King Dorephan was shouting again, trembling with a mighty rage.

"Link!" Mipha suddenly cried, noticing the young knight had appeared.

King Dorephan turned, swallowing his anger within an instant.

"Son, you should return to bed," the Zoran king advised.

"Who was that man?" Link asked, motioning to the mask on the floor.

King Dorephan glanced at Princess Zelda as if searching for approval, but the princess did not so much as move.

The purple Zoran turned back to Link, "He was of a neighboring tribe, the Yiga Clan – a genealogy of multiple generations outcast from Hyrule Castle some twenty years ago."

Link's head began spinning, and he regarded the white mask with a newfound rage.

 _The Yiga Clan? A family outcast some twenty years ago? It was far too coincidental to be unrelated to his father's killer._

King Dorephan seemed to think he had finished with Link so he continued addressing the princess. Link did not know what else to do, so he stood awkwardly in the corner of the room, listening as King Dorephan explained that he would send his swiftest messengers to Ukuku Plains – where the Yiga Clan dwelt – to summon the Yiga's chieftain, Master Kohga, to Zora's Domain.

"Then he will attest to the crimes of this man and offer recompense to those it is due," the Zoran king finished explaining to Princess Zelda.

"That it is all good and well, your grace," the Princess of Hyrule spoke with a stern voice, "but my father will hear of this all the same. I cannot say how he will respond in this regard."

King Dorephan bowed his head, "As you wish. I will send my next swiftest messengers to Hyrule Castle."

"No, your grace. I will tell my father myself in a week's time or more – once my business here is complete."

King Dorephan nodded his approval.

Link watched the princess curiously. She stood stout, her jaw set and emerald eyes shining. Her hands rested calmly at her sides. Her hair trailed down her slim figure like a river of gold.

 _Hylia, she's beautiful._

"Now that it's settled, let us retire," King Dorephan sighed. "I think we could all do well to get some rest. The messengers will depart tomorrow morning."

The small council dispersed, but Link did not head to his room as the rest did. He would not be able to sleep, he knew. He made his way to the top of the domain's walls and sat on the edge, looking down at the churning gray water below and about at the sheer rock faces that rose up, higher than the blue walls. He breathed in the salty air and fingered his mother's sapphire necklace, enjoying the silence.

There was so much to muse over, so much pain to reflect on that Link wondered if he'd be better off throwing himself from the ramparts and into the waters below. That was a grim thought. If only Calvin were here. He would probably offer some gruff advice and muss up the young knight's hair with a smile. Link found himself sobbing on the ramparts. He wondered if it were really Calvin he missed all this much, or if it was a father he so desperately ached for.

The night passed quickly, and Link remained awake upon the ramparts until sunrise. He watched as Zoran messengers and guards departed, taking a long road which wrapped North then East, behind the treacherous cliffs that surrounded the domain.

When Link made his way down from the castle walls, he felt as if he had changed over the course of the night. He had found a way to bury the pain of his past, the pain of Calvin's death and the guilt that came with it. He even found a way to barricade his heart against the fear of the mysterious Ganon. Just as the moon set and the sun rose, the boy descended and the man ascended. Link was no longer the simple knight he'd once been. Now, the resolve of a true hero had emerged.


	10. Chapter 10

_"_ _Can you feel that? Ah, shit…OH WAH AH AH AH!"_ Heh heh…I need to stop making nu metal references.

Anyway, I wanted to do a bit of rambling before this chapter; pardon me for such. In this particular entry resides most of the content that inspired me to write this entire story in the first place. It will set in motion the main framework of The Heroes of Hyrule. So yeah, I'm pretty excited about this one – mostly what it is preluding to.

Just as a warning, there will be some sexually mature stuff going on in the latter portion of this chapter. I will give off a warning, beginning and ending any of the smuttiness with parentheses so that those of you who don't want to read that stuff can just skip over it.

Here we go :)

– Vengeful Cam

–:–:– Part III: Ferocity –:–:–

Chapter X

Nearly two weeks had passed since the Crimson Yiga had attacked Princess Zelda. Since then, no other enemies had presented themselves to test the might of Hyrule's Royal Guard and the forces of Zora's Domain. Royal meetings commenced regularly, in which Princess Zelda and King Dorephan spoke of an ancient prophesy and a great evil that would come to plague all of Hyrule. Link had no clue what any of it meant, or what in the burning hell Divine Beast Vah Ruta was, but he was thankful that he was included in these seemingly important matters – all thanks to Mipha of course who convinced her father that the wielder of The Master Sword should be present for meetings such as these.

During the meeting of the Hylian's second week in Zora's Domain – to the day – Princess Zelda spoke to the Zoran King of excavations. Link found himself yawning – these meetings had begun to grate him down to the very barest of boredoms. However, he felt his ears perk up at the mention of known-Sheikah, Impa. He turned his attention to the Princess.

"…is leading the excavation team as they uncover the great lizard, Vah Rudania, from Eldin Canyon. In time, her team of Sheikah will make their way South to assist with the finding of Vah Ruta. Their advanced technology will prove useful in such occasion," she spoke with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Indeed, princess," King Dorephan stroked his strong jaw thoughtfully. "So the Divine Beasts are truly _here_? I, myself, believed them to be naught but a tale – similar to the story of Hylians, Madah, and Ive, who cursed our kind with mortality by eating of the forbidden fruit."

"Who are we to say that the tale of Madah and Ive is false, your grace?" the princess responded with a raised eyebrow.

The king strained a smile but did not comment.

"Well, I suppose there is nothing more to discuss. I will continue my stay here with leisure until the clan of Yiga arrives to offer their recompense," Princess Zelda huffed.

King Dorephan bowed low, "It is our pleasure to have you, your majesty."

Princess Zelda smiled thanks then exited the throne room – or 'the fish' as Link called it. Link followed behind her, adjusting his Royal Guard cap nervously. Mipha skipped alongside the young knight but halted when her father called.

"Mipha, child, I wish to speak with you," the purple king called.

Mipha deflated, Link noticed, but she forced a smile all the same, "Yes, father."

As the two Zorans spoke quietly to one another, Princess Zelda spoke.

"Some of the Royal Guard are headed to the nearby mount to attempt to hunt down the red-maned monster there," she said matter-of-factly.

Link nodded. He knew.

"Will you be accompanying them? I know you mentioned this Lynel when – well – I…sometime ago."

Link glanced at the princess. Her eyes were cast down, and her fingers intertwined afore her. She seemed…frightened?

"I don't like killing, princess. In answer to your question, no, I will not be accompanying them," Link explained truthfully. He didn't want to see any more death. His stomach tightened at the thought of it.

"Oh?" the princess seemed surprised.

Link recalled some choice words he used for the Crimson that had snuck into the domain.

 _"_ _I will cut you apart bit by bit…I will march you up the mountain to the beast that awaits there."_

That sounded quite like someone that enjoyed killing. Link didn't understand what had changed, he just knew that when the princess's life had been on the line, all sanity had seemingly left. All he could focus on was rescuing her. Truly, he didn't intend such vile things?

Link sighed inwardly. The princess must think him vicious.

"I have seen enough death for my liking. I do not care to see more," Link began.

Princess Zelda hummed, surprised. Her gaze left her the floor. That, at least, was somewhat comforting.

"You seem to be acquainted with the princess, Mipha. Are you two…friends?" the princess asked as they began descending the large staircase.

Link was taken aback, "Uh – yes, she's nice. I don't know her all that well, but I suppose we're friends."

He wasn't sure why his ears felt so hot all of the sudden.

"She is to be my appointed Zoran Champion, I'll have you know."

Link frowned. He wasn't too sure what that meant.

"Come again, your majesty?"

Princess Zelda regarded him curiously, "You don't know, do you? I had assumed my father had informed you – but, perhaps, he didn't have to."

"I don't understand, princess."

They had reached the bottom of the staircase. Princess Zelda grabbed his hand – much to Link's surprise – and dragged him to the circular fountain room. She glanced around worriedly, then let go of his hand.

"Do you know of the prophecy of Ganon?" she whispered fiercely, her green eyes alight with an urgent fire.

"No," the young knight responded.

"Hush!" the princess reprimanded. "It is said that a great many generations ago, an evil, unlike anything we've seen before plagued these lands with terrors untold. They called this thing the Calamity, but his _name_ was Ganon. It is said that one day, he will return, and the powers of the gods will unite to destroy him. That day is now."

"What powers? What gods?"

"Your sword, Mipha's healing, and supposedly more amongst the other races. The gods' names have since been forgotten, aside from Lady Hylia. Her power, however, is something special. It manifests within a person much like how the healing capabilities reside within Mipha, but her endowment remains genealogical, passing down from generation to generation."

Link could feel his breathing grow heavy. This was all so strange. Gods? Powers? Prophesies? It was all too much, and still, he felt as if he knew nothing.

"What more do you know of this prophesy, princess?"

"That is all. It was never written down, foolishly, though some scholars suppose it was destroyed by some malicious person – that doesn't matter. The prophecy has been passed down for some thousands of years in the Royal Family, and now, as it begins to become, the words are half-forgotten."

"Are you certain that Ganon is returning now?" Link asked, but even now, he knew it to be true. Why else had he dreamed of terror and heard the Calamity's name?

"Yes, Link. The sword has been pulled. Thus, it begins."

Link sat on the edge of the fountain, hiding his fear and utter unknowing behind his ever-so-useful mask.

Princess Zelda regarded him concernedly when, loud and as sudden as thunder, loud trumpets flourished.

Link glanced up at her with a frown.

"The Yiga Clan is here," she answered his silent question.

Link followed the princess as she made her way back to the stairway and gracefully carried herself back up to the throne room. Mipha beckoned them in, blinking furiously – as if she had been crying recently. Link shot her a concerned glance as he passed under the mouth of the fish, but she didn't seem to notice the gesture.

"Let us see what the fools have to say for themselves," spoke Muzu, a green Zora that Link was not overly fond of. Being the advisor, Muzu sat at the king's side. Princess Zelda seated herself opposite. Link and Mipha stood attentively at either side: the young knight, beside the Hylian princess; the red Zoran, beside Muzu.

King Dorephan sighed unceremoniously, "I care not for such affairs any longer. My mind is weary with the troubles of this world."

No one responded. They waited silently for some time as the Yiga Clan was escorted across the great bridge, into the domain. Link could hear the clanking of boots as they began to march up the stairway to the fish. He unsheathed The Master Sword and pointed the blade against the floor, palming the pommel to keep the sword in place. He wanted to ensure the Yiga Clan knew who he was.

Princess Zelda noticed this gesture and frowned disapprovingly.

Soon after, five crimson-clothed men, sporting the same mask as the attacker entered. Behind them stood their leader, Chieftain Kohga. His face was proud, with defined cheekbones and smiling lips. His eyes were crimson like his entourage's clothes, and shoulder-length, silver hair was pulled back in a tail which rested against his nape.

"Your grace," he spoke, bowing before King Dorephan. "Your majesty." He bowed to Princess Zelda. He glanced at Link, who shot back a glare. These were the people that tried to kill Princess Zelda; these were the people that killed his father – ugly bastards, all of them.

"I offer my sincerest of apologies to you, Princess Zelda of the Royal Family Bosphoramus Hyrule," Chieftain Kohga began. "I acknowledge and accept full responsibility for the actions of this rogue Crimson of my clan that has disregarded all moral in an attempt to take your life. While I was not personally aware or involved in such a venture, it is with all due remorse that I come before your highness in humbleness and offer up whatever I have to your grace."

"Are you ready to forsake your life for the princess?" King Dorephan interrupted.

"Yes, I would die for our princess," Chieftain Kohga responded with a nod of his head.

"That is well. Zorans! Prepare the gallows for this man. He is to be punished for his Crimson's crimes."

Chieftain Kohga's red eyes widened with fear, and he began stammering useless words that were hidden beneath King Dorephan's bellowing voice.

"Nonsense," Princess Zelda stated with a flick of her wrist. Aloof, she seemed, but Link could see the fear in her eyes. Her facade did not work so well on him.

"I do not wish to see Chieftain Kohga hanged, your grace," the princess continued.

"Thank you kindly, your grace," Chieftain Kohga bowed low – so low, that his nose was pressed into the floor. "Now, please, accept these gifts."

Chieftain Kohga smiled nervously as his entourage approached with his gifts.

"To Mipha, the beautiful Zoran princess, I offer the Lightscale Trident."

Mipha regarded the weapon with awe as it was handed to her, "Oh, it is quite beautiful – and so very light. Thank you!"

The Chieftain smiled, "To his grace, King Dorephan, I offer you the Savage Lynel blade, taken from the beast above. May your brawn wield it well!"

King Dorephan nodded his thanks and eyed the massive curved blade excitedly. It was all too obvious that he was rather pleased with Kohga's gift.

"To the Wielder of The Master Sword, Sir Link, I offer you the armor of the Fierce Deity. Dragon scale, it is made of – hard and light. The fierce mask, also, wrought of steel and melted scale, painted with spirits' dye, I give to you. May this suit protect you well."

Link's blue eyes lit up with wonder as he accepted the gifts, fingering the mask and plates of armor carefully. It was a gift beyond riches; protective and expensive, as it were – something Link could never have dreamed of possessing.

"Thank you, Chieftain. I am honored," he managed to speak.

"And to you, kind and beautiful Princess Zelda Hyrule, I offer the relic of my family, passed down to me from my father, and his father before him, and his before him, and so forth for two thousand years: the Tablet of Seeing."

Princess Zelda took the small slate and analyzed it curiously, her eyebrows scrunching up in adorable fashion – according to Link.

"Thank you, Chieftain, I am honored, though I do not know what this tablet is capable of," the princess said softly.

"I can show you if the breath remains in my lungs for a night longer," Kohga shot a sheepish grin at King Dorephan.

"I hope you know, Chieftain," Princess Zelda spoke, "that I do not put the crimes of one man past you or your clan. I cannot say how my father will respond, and his rage may be against you for all that I know. I should hope not, but I can make no promises that you will survive the Spring. Be that as it may, I will do my best to calm my lord-father if it does come to such things."

"Thank you, kind Princess," Kohga smiled again.

Formalities, apologies, and other promised offerings were spoken, but Link found himself altogether enveloped in awe for the Fierce Deity suit. All through the day, his mind itched to don the armor and the mask, but he would not – not yet. It was wont that he remain ceremonial in the presence of those around him.

Thank Hylia, his mind was taken off the suit as a large feast was held. Tables had been set about in the largest spaces they could, and food and wine a-plentiful were served to the many folks present – the Zorans, the Hylians, and the Yiga Clan. Link found himself having a merry time, sipping wine and chatting amiably with Princess Mipha about careless things. Link had never been intoxicated before, but he found himself enjoying the warm feeling that spread throughout his veins as he drank more and more wine.

Mipha giggled uncontrollably, sipping at her cup as Link balanced a fork on his upturned nose. It toppled over, and the young knight found himself laughing alongside the Zoran princess. Drunk as they both were, Link was surprised that King Dorephan – or even Princess Zelda – did not reprimand them or order that no more wine be brought to the two, yet no such thing happened. It was nearly midnight when Link found himself with a full belly of meat and wine. His mind was spinning in elation, and his nerves, tingling with happy notes. He found that the feast about him seemed to have grown rather hot, and his ears were very pink.

"Princes Mipha," he called, though she sat just next to him, "do you care to go for a walk with me?"

The princess chuckled at Link's drunken state and stood, offering her arm for support, "But of course, Sir."

There was a twinkle in her eye as Link stood, his legs shaking in attempts to find solid footing. The red princess laughed yet again and helped him make his way away from the merrymaking.

They walked in the moonlight, arms linked. Link whistled a tune as a soft breeze blew through the glowing domain.

"You're very beautiful tonight – _hic!_ – princess Mipha," Link slurred.

Mipha giggled, "Thank you, Sir Link, and you as well, appear quite handsome. Wine suits your face well; it puts a smile on it."

Link laughed loudly, his mind numb in bliss. A sudden desire wormed into his stomach and his heart began to beat faster. He wasn't sure why that was, but he liked it – just like he liked the wine.

He led Mipha down a hidden corridor inconspicuously, whistling all the while. Suddenly, he came to a halt, and he turned to face the red princess. He met her amber eyes, searching them for something unknown. All he saw was glee – the same glee he felt in his mind. His stomach though felt no such glee – only want. He pushed the princess against the wall, inches away from her face. He could feel her breath against his face, soft and warm with the scent of summer grapes. He took her clawed hand in his. Still, she did not stop him. Then, he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her softly. He pulled away and smirked as Mipha stared at him with wonder.

 **( (**

She smiled in return and Link pressed against her body, kissing her again – harder, with more passion. A soft moan resonated against his lips as he pressed his hips against hers. He broke their kiss and followed her lead as she led him out the corridor and up a flight of stairs. They wound about rooms and halls that Link could not remember – or perhaps he had never once been here – until they came to Princess Mipha's room.

Link entered, unabashed, and began removing his tunic. They kissed again, undressing each other as they did, until they both stood naked – drunk – in princess Mipha's room. Link pushed her onto the bed and climbed above her, kissing her passionately and mingling his tongue with hers. She moaned into his kiss as he entered her. He began to kiss down her neck to her breasts, all the while advancing into her. She moaned quite frequently in sync with Link's grunts as he made love to her in the night. They went on for nearly an hour, climaxing three times before they collapsed, exhausted.

 **) )**

––––––––––––––––––––

Link awoke with an unfurling in his gut. He untangled himself from Mipha's arms and climbed from her bed. He opened the door, stumbling past the halls until he came to a balcony. He threw up over the side. He stood there for nearly half an hour, regurgitating and groaning as the wine burned his throat. After nothing but bile remained, Link sat on the cold balcony with a sigh. His head was searing with pain and the night winds chaffed his naked skin. He breathed heavily and rubbed his forehead as he recalled the events of the night. Cursing himself mercilessly, he made his way back to retrieve his garments.

Princess Mipha loved him, there was no doubt about that, but he did not love her. He did not care for her in the same way she did him. Sure, she was kind and beautiful, and he did like her, truly – just not in _that_ way. Yet, now, he had lain with her in his drunken state. He had made love to one he did not love. Link found himself wanting to throw up again, disgusted in himself as he was. How would he explain to the Zoran princess that he did not wish to see her again? How could he explain to her that it was not her fault, but his? How could he fix his mistake without breaking her?

Link shuddered, _May the gods damn me._


End file.
